Asalkan Kau Masih di Sini
by Lomiashi
Summary: Fang hanya tak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya. Oneshot. For #HBDOurPrivateShadow


Sepasang iris mata merah menyapu sekitar, memastikan dimanakah dirinya berada. Nihil. Tak ada jawaban yang ditemukan setelah iris menyapu habis tempat itu. Hanya putih yang ditangkap tanpa ada hal lain.

"Happy birthday to Fang.."

Sepasang telinganya menangkap sebuah suara nyanyian. Kembali irisnya menyapu sekitar. Tempat yang tadi hanya putih, kini diisi oleh berbagai macam benda yang memenuhinya. Irisnya berhenti akan eksistensi yang ada di hadapannya.

"Happy birthday to Fang.."

Sosok yang merupakan sumber dari suara nyanyian, terbaring di atas ranjang. Dirinya sangat familiar akan sosok itu. Namun, ekspresi yang di tampakkan sama sekali tidak familiar.

Wajah pucat, senyuman lemah serta sinar dari iris safir yang meredup itu tak pernah dilihatnya. Kembali suara nyanyian yang lemah dan cukup menyayat hati terdengar.

"Happy birthday.. Happy birthday.."

Entah mengapa, dirinya merasakan ada yang _salah_ di sini. Tapi, apa...? Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa otaknya tak dapat berpikir lebih panjang sekarang.

"Happy birthday..."

Dan entah mengapa, dirinya sangat ingin sosok di hadapan tidak menyanyikan lagu tersebut sampai tuntas. Perasaan bahwa ada yang _salah_ itu semakin menjadi.

"...to Fang..."

Bunyi mendenging menusuk telinga kala iris safir tersebut sudah ditutup oleh kelopak mata. Hembusan napas cukup panjang menjadi yang terakhir.

Dan Fang kemudian sadar akan apa yang terjadi.

"TAUFAN!"

 **Asal Kau Masih di Sini**

 **by Lomiashi**

 **BoBoiBoy AniMonsta Studio**

 **Dedicated for #HBDOurPrivateShadow**

 **Warning:**

 **Possible OOC, possible typo(s), alurnya kecepetan, EyD belum sempurna, NO shounen-ai, dsb.**

Sendok terus mengaduk teh sampai es batu di dalamnya mencair. Sesekali helaan napas lelah lolos. Sinar matanya pun terlihat lelah. Lelah dengan suatu hal yang terus menghantui pikirannya. Tidak ingin memikirkannya, namun terus terbersit di pikiran.

Sialan.

"Fang, kau kenapa?"

Merah bertemu safir. Salah satu pihak bingung. Bukan karena ditatap datar, melainkan bibir yang sama sekali tak mengeluarkan sepatah dua patah kata.

Fang tak ingin mengatakan hal yang kini menjadi pikiran utamanya. Sungguh, tak ingin. Walau sosok yang menanyainya tadi merupakan sahabatnya. Sosok yang mengubah seluruh hidupnya. Sampai dirinya sendiri pun tak ingin kehilangan sosok tersebut.

Dan mimpi yang menghampirinya tiap malam selama tiga hari berturut-turut pun tahu.

"Aku tak apa."

Lidah Fang memang bisa berbohong, tapi raut wajah serta tingkah anehnya tidak. Taufan menyadari hal itu, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya. Lagipula, kebenaran akan terungkap oleh waktu.

 _Waktu memang terlalu baik._

 **oOo**

"Hari ini ulang tahun Fang."

"Kau sedang sakit, tetap diam di ranjangmu dan jangan melakukan apa-apa."

Helaan napas menandakan kalau Taufan sudah menyerah berdebat dengan sang kakak yang menjadi sungguh protektif. Padahal hanya karena dirinya mendadak terkena demam tinggi. Yah.. Hanya.. Itu menurut pandangan Taufan.

Taufan tak bisa kemana-mana, karena sang kakak yang terus menjaganya. Keinginan untuk membuat sebuah kejutan ataupun hadiah terpaksa dibatalkan. Bukannya sang kakak harus masuk sekolah hari ini?

" _Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan adikku yang sering melakukan sesuatu tanpa peduli dengan keadaannya sendiri."_

Itulah jawaban dari sang kakak dengan tampang datar khasnya.

" _Kak Hali aneh. Biasanya tak pernah peduli denganku."_

Jitakan pelan, karena Taufan sedang sakit, menjadi hadiah kala menjawab seperti itu.

Taufan benar-benar tak bisa berbuat apapun agar sang kakak mengizinkannya keluar kamar. Sudah berkali-kali mencoba, namun tetap saja gagal.

Hahh..

Ketukan pintu terdengar. Sang kakak memberitahu kalau pintunya tidak dikunci. Bunyi deritan pun terdengar setelahnya. Menampakkan sosok yang tak asing di ambang pintu.

"Ah, Fang. Ayo masuk!"

Sakit tidak akan bisa melunturkan senyuman bahkan keceriaan Taufan. Fang melangkah masuk dan meletakkan buah-buahan yang dibungkus rapi di atas meja belajar Taufan.

"Kau sakit apa?"

"Hanya demam saja, Fang. Cieee~ khawatir nih ceritanya~"

Fang mendengus geli.

"Aku hanya khawatir kalau tak ada yang membelikanku donat wortel lagi."

Taufan tertawa kecil tanpa tahu kalau Fang benar-benar khawatir. Apalagi mimpi sialan itu terus terbersit di ingatan Fang.

"Untung saja kau tidak sampai masuk rumah sakit."

Refleks terucap oleh Fang. Tetap saja, Taufan tidak menyadari maksud sesungguhnya.

"Tidak akan, Fang. Jangan khawatir. Aku akan lekas sembuh!"

Taufan tersenyum lebar, coba meyakinkan Fang. Walau masih tak tahu ada apa dengan sahabatnya itu belakangan ini. Fang membalas dengan senyuman tipis.

"Oh, iya. Hari ini kau ulang tahun, 'kan, Fang? Selamat ulang tahun! Maaf, ya. Aku tak bisa memberimu hadiah atau kejutan. Kak Hali sama sekali tidak mengijinkanku keluar kamar. Menyebalkan!"

"Kau yang menyebalkan."

Taufan menjulurkan lidahnya pada sang kakak dan berlagak merajuk. Yang hanya direspons dengan tatapan datar.

"Tak apa, Fan."

 _Tidak masalah tak mendapat apapun darimu. Asal kau masih ada di sampingku saat ulang tahunku. Kau lebih berharga dari segala yang kudapatkan._

"Terima kasih ucapannya."

Fang tak mengerti. Mengapa sangat sulit untuk mengatakan hal sejujurnya? Apakah karena ia sering menyembunyikan segalanya di dalam hati..? Apakah karena itu..?

"Sama-sama, Fang!"

Fang tak ingin memikirkannya lebih lanjut. Yang penting, Taufan masih ada di sini bersamanya. Entah sampai kapan. Tapi, Fang berharap saat itu tak akan datang.

 **-Fin-**

 **A/N: teheeee~ ketemu saya lagi~~ /nyengir lebar**

 **Ya! Seperti biasa saya buat yang simple. Berusaha bikin jadi ngefeel, tapi kayaknya gak jadi yah :'D**

 **Hah.. Tak apalah, yang penting sudah berusaha~!**

 **Btw, ada omake-nya. Silakan lanjut scroll ke bawah.**

 **Jangan lupa senyum dan bahagia~**

 **Lomiashi**

 **-Omake-**

"Woah! Gempa bawa kue buat Fang, ya?"

Taufan langsung bersemangat kala melihat sang adik masuk ke kamarnya dengan sebuah kue tar yang dihias sedemikian rupa.

"Memangnya Gempa tak dengar kak Taufan dengan kak Hali ribut-ribut tadi? Pasti dengarlah. Jadi, tadi Gempa pergi beli kue sebentar. Tapi sayang, Fang sudah datang duluan, ya."

Gempa tiba-tiba merasa tak enak. Taufan langsung menggeleng.

"Tak apa, Gem! Yang penting, ulang tahunnya Fang bisa dirayakan di sini! Ayo pasang dan nyalakan lilinnya!"

Siapapun pasti akan menyangka Taufan tidak sedang sakit kala melihatnya yang tampak bersemangat. Yah.. Setidaknya, itu menandakan kalau kondisinya mulai membaik.

Dan itu karena Fang yang langsung senang kala menyadari hal tersebut. Kebahagiaan Fang terlihat jelas kala ia menyanyikan lagu _happy birthday_ bersama Taufan serta Gempa. Halilintar akhirnya ikut bernyanyi kala Taufan memaksanya.

Ah, Fang sungguh tak ingin kebahagiaan ini berakhir begitu saja. Dan hal tersebut menjadi harapan kedua Fang dihari ulang tahunnya.

Apa harapan pertama Fang?

 _Taufan selalu ada_ _bersamanya._

Dan sepertinya, Fang sudah melupakan mimpi terburuknya _untuk sementara._


End file.
